


Karaoke Assemble?

by Yokogreyword



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Except maybe steve, Gen, No one wants to hear bucky sing, Singing avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: Tony would come to regret this idea, born at 3am from a sleep-deprived haze during the week before midterms…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I’m listening to my random music list on youtube after watching Civil War for the 5th time. Since everything is about Stucky if you try hard enough, that’s where my mind goes. I can’t really see either of them singing, but then I remember emo punk-rock Bucky from Avengers academy and everything clicked. It may or may not also have to do with the fact that I’m sorta dressed like lvl 1 Steve without the backpack RIGHT NOW. This was unintentional, but hey, things happen.

Natasha was the first to find out, and the first to clue Tony in on how not ALL of his genius ideas should see the light of day. Especially not this one.

“Tony, you need to rethink this before it ends in disaster.” Tony just gave one of his award-winning smirks [awards totally pending. For real].

“Come on! What if I promise not to give the karaoke machine an AI this time?”

She scowled at him and crossed her arms, unmoved.

“Janet thinks it’s a great idea!” He hadn’t actually told Jan yet, but he was 12% CERTAIN she’d back him up if need be.

“That’s not the problem, Tony.”

“Come on, what’s your deal then?”

Natasha considered her words carefully. If she put this wrong, it would pique Tony’s curiosity. And curious Tony was almost as bad as bored Tony when it came to personal damage.

“You’re just going to invite the worst behavior of some of the students.”

This backfired as Tony looked like she’d just told him he could make Christmas come early. Giving up, Nat sighed and dropped her arms and huffed, “Look, have you ever HEARD the Winter Soldier sing??”

Tony looked amused. This was a nugget of info he might exploit for personal entertainment! “Have you?” He asked.

“No. And that is by VERY CAREFUL design, Stark. If I have to be subjected to it, I won’t be held responsible for my actions.”

“Oh come on. I’ve heard drunken Christmas carolers turned into a dubstep remix. How bad could he be?” 

He was underestimating the severity of the risk. She had to make him understand. Black Widow stepped in front of him and looked him in the eye, letting her words fall with their own weight. 

“Tony. Not even STEVE can come up with something nice to say about his singing.”

That actually got him to pause. Steve “Mr. Captain Nice-Guy” Rogers. Steve, who would defend his bestest buddy and pal to anyone at the drop of a hat. Steve, who decided to literally kill it with kindness when he found out the rampaging murderbot used to be his dear old childhood buddy and nearly got his face beaten in in the process. Steve who was all “Bucky is innocent!” and “he can do no wrong!”  
**That** Steve.  
Tony was begining to doubt the genius of his idea.

****

Of COURSE Wasp was supportive. Good old Janet could see the party potential in any catastrophe. She wanted to take the first song. Something bright and peppy that sounded like club music. The title was “Jenny” which gave away nothing, and she even dedicated it to “a certain couple who need to get together already!”

Sharon, Natasha, and Pepper gave her a weird look as it started up. They’d heard her singing “I kissed a girl” once, and were now wondering if there was more to that than her love of Katy Perry songs. Kamala thought it was great, until the lyrics started up. Then she went from yay! To huh? To uhhhh… To blushing bright red.

Also bright red where he sat next to Steve, was Bucky. He was still as death, glaring daggers at Jan and occasionally contemplating whether he could throw his red solo cup at her without Steve noticing.

Steve was either totally oblivious about the intended recipients of the message, or doing a better job acting innocent than they’d ever seen. Tony tried to discretely take some pictures under the pretense of taking a selfie, but it was clear that Barnes noticed from the way he glared directly into the camera every time it pointed in his direction. How he could tell the difference between stealth-selfies [“stealthies” Tony was totally patenting that term] and Stark’s regular non-stop fiddling on his phone, he couldn’t guess.

The surprise of the evening was when Union Jack arrived, recognized the Studio Killers and… joined in. It was a bizarre duet, but it wasn’t the worst part of the evening. He suggested Jan do “Eros and Apollo” next and went off to the pool table. 

Natasha had conspired behind Tony’s back to minimalize damage, having a full roster that would monopolize the new machine. Best case scenario, club A closed without the Winter Soldier getting a turn. Worst case scenario he at least went last and she could get civilians out of harm’s way by then and pretend she’d rushed off to study.

Turns out, she didn’t need to worry. At least at first. Bucky played guitar. He wrote songs. He was in A BAND. In short, he was your typical rock snob. There was no way he was going to stand on stage and sing somebody else’s stuff. 

Which is why they got sloppy. Overconfident. They flew too close to the sun and demanded that Steve take a turn, just for fun. Everyone on campus was aware by now that Steve pretty much could only do one dance. Someone had asked Frosty the Terminator about it, and came to find that yeah, Steve had pretty much always been crap at dancing. Morbid curiosity demanded to know if he was also a lousy singer. He couldn’t possibly be any worse than Falcon, who had set the bar PRETTY LOW with his rendition of “I believe I can fly”.

He went with something that nobody had heard of, and that Tony actually had to google. Turns out it was an English cover of a song by a Japanese robot named Miku Hatsune and it was… something else. Steve was clearly trying to sing outside of his vocal range, so the jury was still undecided on whether or not he could actually sing. Although he wasn’t the worst that night, thanks to Sam, and he made up for any lack of technical expertise with that unashamed earnestness that he seemed to always have. Whether he sucked or not, he squared his jaw while setting up the song and then owned it.

The song itself was totally Steve. It was about trying to save someone and take them out of their problems, and it was painfully obvious who he was singing it to the whole time.

That was the tipping point of the evening. There was a verse at the end asking the person to take the singer’s hand, and something about Bucky’s demeanor changed. Something slotted into place. And Natasha felt a cold dread well up in the pit of her stomach. It was going to happen.  
This was all Tony’s fault.

It wasn’t what she was expecting.  
It wasn’t what ANYONE was expecting.  
It was probably a blessing that Bucky had left his guitar back in his dorm room. This wasn’t open mic night. But apparently Steve’s performance made him ditch his pride about singing someone else’s song, and before he could be properly stopped the Winter Soldier took the tiny stage. 

****

Tony took a whole video, for posterity. For anyone who wasn’t THERE.  
It was…  
It was “Firework”.  
“Firework” by Katy Perry.  
And he wasn’t actually BAD at it! Probably up there with the Jontron cover that Tony TOTALLY did not rip from youtube after they took it off of Soundcloud. Tony’s a RESPONSIBLE STUDENT.

The issue came about because it was a really small stage. More like a clearing on the dance floor with the mic and the machine set up on it. And apparently Bucky liked to move when he sang. And he broke the teleprompter when he swept his left arm out and accidentally smashed his metal fist into the screen. And here’s why Tony’s so thankful that he didn’t listen to Widow. Because Bucky just went, “oops! S'ok, I know all the words!” In a rush and _kept on singing!_

It was LESS entertaining when he accidentally broke the mic, and just finished by shouting the chorus at everybody.

On the downside, no more karaoke. On the upside, the video Tony took got 80,000 hits in under 3 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Two hours outside in the cold. Never start a fanfic on a walk in October.  
> The songs used were:  
> [“Jenny”](https://youtu.be/hyj4JFSErrw) by Studio Killers  
> “I believe I can fly” by R. Kelly  
> [“1/6 Out Of The Gravity”](https://youtu.be/JJYyeFoiYH4) by Miku Hatsune  
> [“Firework”](https://youtu.be/Oy_JlG7C-T8) by Katy Perry (but I was listening to the Jontron cover when this happened)


End file.
